


Dragon Booster: Academy

by Berto19



Series: Dragon Booster [3]
Category: Dragon Booster (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Penn Racing and the Dragon Eyes are finally going to the Dragon Academy. What will happen to them there?





	1. Chapter 1

Despite Moordryd's objections he found himself standing beside Decepshun and Quiksilva at Penn Stables with Rayne.

"Just give me a few minutes to say goodbye okay? I won't get to see him once I'm at the Academy." I asked and Moordryd sighed, walking behind me. "Thanks." I muttered when he gave me a slight nod.

"This is the last time I'm setting foot here. You know I don't get along with the stablebrat...even if we're going to the Academy." Moordryd said, watching from the doorway as I stepped towards Jeyt who raised his head from the drinking trough.

"Yeah I know. Like I haven't heard that before." I replied as I knelt beside Jeyt. "Hey boy. Connor told me he found your owner." I said, stroking his snout.

_I can't wait until I see her again but...I'll miss you, Rayne. Thank you for all your help._

"You're welcome. Just be careful okay?" I told him and he nodded, leaning in and I giggled when he licked my face. "Maybe we'll run into each other on the track."

_I hope so, Rayne. Be careful at the Dragon Academy._

"I will, Jeyt. Take care okay?" I replied, waving goodbye as I left the stables. "Okay let's go, Moordryd." I said and he rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah I know I know. You're the leader of the Dragon Eyes so you call the shots."

"Are you sure you know that?" Moordryd replied and I grinned, grabbing his hand before he could react. "Whatever. We're already late."

"For what exactly? Oh right the academy." I asked, laughing when he raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding, lighten up."

"I really hope so." Moordryd answered, climbing onto Decepshun's saddle. Quiksilva magged me, grinning before he took off. "Not again."

With a growl, Decepshun raced after us catching up a short time later once Quiksilva and I realized we both didn't know where the Dragon Academy was.

_I can't believe you don't know where we're going._

"Give me a break, 'silva. I've been a little more worried about being the Light Booster than the academy. Yeah I know how that sounds." I answered when Quiksilva stared at me.

"I know you're lost." Moordryd said and I shrugged, ignoring Decepshun's grin. "Come on."

"Very funny." I replied, looking at Quiksilva when he laughed. "Don't you start." I added as he followed Decepshun.

_You're still worried about going to the academy aren't you?_

"It's not that it's just...how will I be the Light Booster and go to Dragon Academy?" I told Quiksilva as he ran alongside Decepshun. "Plus there's still the problem of Armeggaddon. We haven't seen him in weeks."

_Rayne, I know you're worried about him but you'll be at the Dragon Academy soon. They'll train you and if he does show up you'll be ready._

"Thanks, Quiksilva." I answered, giving his snout a rub. "I need to stop worrying so much."


	2. Chapter 2

"When did you get that outfit?" Kitt asked, sitting on Wildfir's saddle and I grinned. Nodding my head towards Moordryd, she blinked. "Really? They look pretty good on you."

"Thanks, Kitt. I'm a little surprised he knows my measurements." I replied, only to freeze when something occurred to me. "Huh this explains where my clothes vanished to a few days ago." I muttered more to myself and Quiksilva snorted. "I was taking a shower, 'silva."

_Sure you were, Rayne._

"So are you nervous about going to the Dragon Academy?" Artha asked and I shrugged, keeping a firm grip on Quiksilva's saddle.

"I'm more excited about going than being nervous. The Mag skills we'll learn, the history, all the really cool gear we get to use." I replied, hearing a laugh and I turned to see Artha with one hand covering his mouth. "Okay what's so funny, Penn?"

"You sound just like Parmon." Kitt said and I gave her a quick grin as Parmon snorted, his dragon Cyrano chuckling as the Penn Racing Crew walked together.

"I hope Lance and Fracshun are alright. I wish we could have taken him with us." I said out of nowhere as Decepshun walked beside Quiksilva. "Yes, I know why before anyone points that out." I quickly added as Parmon opened his mouth.

"It's because he's too young and it's too dangerous for a ten year old. Maybe in a few years...maybe." Moordryd said and I shrugged, trying to stop my shoulders from shaking as the Dragon Academy came into view.

_Take a deep breath, Rayne. You'll do fine._

"I know, boy." I whispered, leaning over to give his snout a rub. "I am a little nervous I guess but I'll be fine."

Even after learning all I could about the academy, mostly from the walking encyclopedia known as Parmon, I was still worried about facing the council of twelve. The dragons charged with the task of finding out what houses we belonged in.

I knew Kitt would be going into the House of fire and Parmon the House of iron, seeing as he was the Power Booster. Artha was a little harder to pin down, seeing as he was the Dragon Booster and all about Gold Draconium. Moordryd, Cain, Rayncdd and Swayy were easy to pick; obviously the House of sight, Black Draconium of course.

Glancing over I noticed Artha looking completely relaxed but I was a bundle of nerves, knowing I was both Black Draconium but also White Draconium since I became the Light Booster. He must have seen me looking worried because I noticed Moordryd's eyes on me and he gave me a tiny smile, too quick for anyone but me to notice. I gave him a quick smile back, happy that he was there for me.

"Are you two coming or what?" Artha called out and I looked up to see him and Beau grinning at me. At my side, Moordryd's lips curled into a smirk before he leant towards my left ear.

"I think that's already happened twice." He whispered into my ear and my face flushed, head lowered slightly as Decepshun snorted.

"Oh shut up, Paynn in the butt." I grumbled as everyone laughed at my flushed face, even Quiksilva chuckling as we reached the entrance of the academy. "See how badly you laugh when we face the dragon council." I replied, getting blank stares from Artha and Cain.

"Doesn't anyone read the pamphets the Dragon Academy sent us?" Parmon asked and I grinned, holding up the one he'd given me after Artha barely glanced at it back at the Penn Stables. "So just Rayne and I? Figures." He muttered and I giggled, my laughter following us as we entered the building.

"Rayne, we have to leave our dragons with the stablehands." Moordryd sighed as I hugged Quiksilva's neck tightly.

_Rayne, relax. I'll be fine with Beau and the other dragons. Besides you need to face the council of dragons alone. I can't come with you._

"Okay, 'silva. I guess I'm feeling a little nervous being separated from you." I replied and he let out a low growl, nuzzling my head once I relaxed my grip on him. Eventually, Moordryd took me by the hand leading me away from my best friend. I gave him a last glance before Moordryd lead me around the corner to our crew, Cain giving me a grin.

"He's fine, Rayne. You worry too much." Artha said as Moordryd's hand slipped from mine. "So are you ready?"

"As ready as anyone can be." I replied, swallowing as I stood in front of the Sensing Chamber. I couldn't help being a bundle of nerves, still being a novice to dragon riding even if I was the Light Booster which is a lot to take it. Just knowing how hard Artha and Moordryd fought to enter the Dragon Academy made me realize I had my work cut out for me just staying in the academy.

"Rayne, you'll be fine." Moordryd said, only loud enough for me to hear and I nodded. Taking a deep breath I waited as the massive double doors opened, admitting me inside. From the papers Parmon gave me I knew that by entering this chamber of the academy, twelve dragons stood before me. They would be the ones who helped me by guilding me into the house that I belonged in.

At least I hoped so anyway...

**So in the next chapter Rayne will find out what house she belongs in. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I stepped through the doors they slammed shut on me and I spun around, staring at them. The light faded and I found myself standing in utter darkness my heavy breathing the only sound I could hear.

 _Rayne, you need to calm down. I'm the Light Booster and I need to show I'm not afraid._ My inner voice scolded as I took a deep breath.

Before I even had time to collect myself I heard voices, speaking directly into my head. They grew louder when I turned back around, their voices drowning out my own thoughts until I clutched my head in pain.

_The one lost is here amongst us._

_The last booster forgotten in time_

_She appears before us...but is this a good omen?_

_Or a sign that war is coming?_

"Stop it!" I screamed and the voices grew silent, the room lighting as I shook my head to clear it. As I blinked, eyes adjusting to the brightness I saw a pack of dragons standing in a silent circle before me. "That's better. What do you want with me?"

 _She speaks_ , a purple dragon sniggered. I frowned as it towered over me, standing nearly as tall as Abanddon.

"Of course I do." I answered, watching as another dragon lowered its head. "Look I know why I'm here. I need guidance to choose a house."

 _But is that all you need?_ This time a pure white dragon enquired and that made me cross my arms against my chest, unsure as its grey eyes stared into mine.

 _You believe you are the Light Booster_ , a tall red dragon pointed out. _But are you sure?_

"What does that even mean? Of course I'm the Light Booster, the gauntlet and amulet chose me." I called out, hearing laughter that echoed through the room.

_She thinks she knows who she is but she has much to learn. More than she knows._

"I'm the Light Booster! Bianca chose me to follow in her footsteps and I won't have anyone telling me otherwise!" I shouted and the dragons immediately went quiet, twelve pairs of eyes watching me silently now. I sighed, not sure if I'd spoken harshly until eleven of the dragons moved back leaving the black draconium dragon watching me.

_You already know who you are. So where do you belong?_

This time I could hear a faint, female voice in my head. When she lowered her head towards me I managed an awkward smile, unsure until she gave me a tiny nod of her head. "I belong in the House of sight." I replied, encouraged by her and her alone.

_You chose wisely, young booster._

Just as the lights in the Sensing Chamber flickered out I bowed to her, receiving a soft laugh before darkness swept the room. With a creak the double door slowly opened and I hurried out, nearly tripping over my own feet.

"Whoa, Rayne. Where's the fire?" Moordryd asked until he saw my shoulders shaking, Wrapping an arm around my shoulders he gently led me towards a nearby bench, helping me onto it when I nearly fell.

"That...was scary." I whispered, gripping my knees as my friends watched on. "I'm...in the House of sight."

"If you're happy why do you look so freaked out?" Kitt asked and I sighed, looking up as she approached the bench. "Was it that strange?"

"I knew where I belonged but having so many dragons speaking to you at once is kind of overwhelming." I replied, my shoulders no longer making my voice quiver. "But it was also kind of drac." I admitted and Moordryd gave a tiny smile.

"My turn next." Artha announced and I gave him a grin, watching as the doors opened to admit the Dragon Booster.

Artha emerged a minute later, looking just as disturbed as I did earlier. "Surprising isn't it, stableboy?" I asked and he frowned at the nickname before he nodded, cracking a grin at me. "It feels weird having them in your head."

"Like they know who you are?" Artha said as I looked down at the floor. "Rayne, what did they say to you?"

"That I have a lot to learn." I replied, not expecting the Dragon Eyes to laugh. Even Moordryd cracked a grin and I rose to my feet, poking him in the chest. "See how you like facing the Sensing Chamber, Paynn in the butt." I told him, Artha giving me a grin.

"Yeah laugh it up, stablebrat." Moordryd snapped, not even looking back when it was his turn to enter the Sensing Chamber. He silently emerged after nearly two minutes, his eyes looking haunted. I watched as he stepped over to the wall furtherest from us, eyes on the ground in front of him.

"Moordryd?" I said, moving towards him but he didn't look up. "It's okay to be a little unnerved."

"I'm not...just be quiet." Moordryd snapped and I snorted, trying not to look too hurt as he stepped away from me avoiding eye contact.

"He's always like this. Don't worry about it." Cain said and I shrugged, wondering just what the dragons had said to make Moordryd act so strange.

Next up were Parmon and Kitt, the former stumbling into the hallway. Artha moved to his best friend's side when he stumbled, nearly losing his footing like I did. "Yeah I know. Feels weird having dragons talking to you." I said as he sat on the floor.

"They said I need to focus on strength more." Parmon replied in a quiet voice and I smiled, sitting beside him. "Are they sure they picked the right booster?"

"Yes they did, Professor. Don't let them get you down." I told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Kitt came out of the chamber next, shoulders slightly hunched but with a smile as big as mine. "The house of fire, right?" I asked and her smile grew.

"Yeah they said...I could be as strong as she was. Like the Fire Booster," Kitt answered after a pause and I laughed, hiding a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like it was in knots.

It wasn't until each member of the Penn Racing Stable and the Dragon Eyes returned from their time in the chamber that I realized I had no idea where we needed to go next. Or what had spooked Moordryd so badly, the leader of my crew still looking distant.

It wasn't until I heard footsteps that we each looked up, even Moordryd to my relief, to see a group of riders walking towards us. It wasn't until I saw the armbands, each of a different color of draconium . "Are you all the Dragon Masters?" I asked, my voice so quiet I cringed a little.

"Yes we are young lady." A blonde man wearing a green armband answered, standing just in front of the group. "Since you have all stepped into the Sensing Chamber, you will each be assigned to your houses." He said, addressing each of us and I turned my head to look at the members of the Penn Racing Crew.

Seeing the worried look on my face Artha gave me a thumbs up and I nodded at him, looking at Moordryd who avoided my eyes.

_Geeze he wants me in his crew now he won't even look at me. Huh well who cares? I still have Quicksilva...even if he's stuck in the dragon stables._

"Miss, I am here to escort you to your chosen house." A woman with jet black hair and brilliant mauve eyes said to me and I blinked as she stepped forward. "Your name is Rayne? I am Audene."

"Uh, yes ma'am." I replied, bowing slightly. To my right I heard Cain and Rayncdd chuckling only to instantly quiet when Audene raised an eyebrow at them. "I'll see you guys later." I added, looking towards the Penn Racing Crew for a moment before Audene started to move from the Dragon Masters, her footsteps light as she left the ground. Moordryd followed with Cain and Rayncdd just behind him. Which left me bringing up the rear, still wondering why my boyfriend was giving me the brush off.

As Audene led us towards our sleeping quarters, she explained just what the Dragon Academy had in store for us. "Classes start early, six in the morning so I hope you are all early risers." She started and to my left Cain and Rayncdd exchanged a wide-eyed look. I resisted the urge to giggle, not sure just how serious Audene was. Though after a moment I saw a tiny smile on her lips. "In the House of sight you were learn all about the Black Draconium Empire, as well as the more powerful Mag techniques used by the Elite Class. If you believe you are up to the challenge of course." She added and that brought a smile to my face, remembering everything that Moordryd and Artha had taught me.

But the smile faded once as I looked towards Moordryd, who barely even glanced at me his head slightly down. "Don't let it get to you. He's always like that." Cain said, stepping to my side and even Rayncdd nodded at me.

"Thanks guys." I told them, grateful that they hadn't abandoned me. "Can't believe we're actually here at the Academy. I can't wait until classes start tomorrow morning." I said, not seeing Moordyd looking at me as I chatted with Cain and Rayncdd.

"This will be your sleeping quarters while you are attending the academy. Women on the left and men on the right. Also I need to make something clear; no one is to be caught in the wrong sleeping quarters after curfew. Otherwise punishment will be swift and severe. Do I make myself clear?" Audene asked and we all nodded, my eyes on the Dragon Master. "Very well. I will leave you all to choose your rooms. Report to the Training Chamber at first light. You are all dismissed."

With that Audene walked away, her boots lightly tapping the floor. I let out a breath turning towards the rooms in front of us to see Cain and Rayncdd heading inside, leaving Moordryd and I alone. "Um...is something wrong, Moordryd?" I asked, clearing my throat and he sighed.

"Nothing, Rayne. Now I'm going inside so I'll see in class tomorrow." Moordryd answered after a pause, not even glancing back when my lower lip quivered. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I headed into my own sleeping quarters, silently wondering just what the Dragon Academy had in store for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite my excitement at getting into the Dragon Academy, I managed to get a few hours sleep woken early the next morning by Kitt. Lightly knocking on my door she waited as I opened my door.

"Morning, Rayne." She said, giving me a grin when I yawned eyes half-closed. "That's exactly the same look Artha and Parmon gave me." She added as I rubbed at my eyes, shaking my head.

"Yeah I'm not exactly a morning person." I answered, heading outside of my room. Kitt followed, raising an eyebrow when I started for the dorm where I last saw Moordryd and his crew. When I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned slightly to see Kitt shaking her head at me. "What?"

"Rayne, you'll be in big trouble if Dragon Academy's security catch you in the guys' dorms." Kitt said and I sighed, looking at the doorway again. "Besides they're probably already waiting for us in the Training Chamber."

That brought a smile to my face. With a grin I followed Kitt through the hallway that led to the Training Chamber, grateful that she knew the way. One of these days I really needed to memorize the map of the Dragon Academy...just not today anyway.

"There you two are. Class is in five minutes." Parmon told me from behind a desk and I gave him a grin, moving to the desk closest to him and Artha who stiffled a yawn. "Rayne, we actually need to sit with our crews." He pointed out and I blushed, hearing a laugh from a few desks away.

Trying not to look too out of place I headed over to Cain and Rayncdd who waved me over once they finished laughing. As I reached the empty desk near them I saw Moordryd glance up at me sitting at my left before he turned to face the front of the room, ignoring once again. Silently fuming I sat in the desk, crossing my arms against my chest as I waited for class to start.

It wasn't long until a familiar face stepped through the doorway and I gave Audene a slight nod which she returned as she crossed the room, stopping in front of a large whiteboard at the very front of the class.

"Good morning class, I am Audene. For those of you who haven't already met me I am the leader of the Black Draconium house here at the Academy. I will be teaching you all the history of the Dragon-Human war which will hopefully convince your crews not to start another war between your houses." She explained and to my side I saw Moordryd and Artha glaring at each other making me roll my eyes. Having seen the gesture Audene chose to ignore it, concentrating instead on her history lesson; the first of many.

When Audene turned back to the whiteboard, I glanced over at Moordryd who had his attention focused on the lesson.

_Why is he being so distant to me? I understand if the Sensing Chamber freaked him out but he shouldn't be so cold to me. I'm supposed to be his girlfriend and he acts like I don't exist._

Distracted I didn't see a crumbled up piece of paper until it landed on my desk. Before Audene turned back I quickly shoved it in my pocket, not wanting her to notice. As I resolved to read it as soon as class was over I turned my complete attention back to the lesson, soon discovering it to be about the great empires.

"To begin with there were twelve Dragon Empires, each representing one of each of the colors of draconium. My draconium is, of course, black which is one of the primary colors of draconium. Can anyone tell me the other four?" Audene asked, turning back to the class. With a sudden grin I raised my hand getting a few stares from my classmates. "Yes, Rayne?"

"Thank you Miss Audene. Red, green, blue and gold of course." I said and even Parmon stared, secretly pleased that I'd listened to his lessons before we travelled to the Dragon Academy.

"Well done, Miss Rayne. You are correct as they are the five main colors of draconium but we mustn't forget about the other colors of draconium. Purple, light green, turquiose, light blue, brown, grey, white and orange. While you attend the Academy you will need to remember them." Audene told us and I tried not to giggle when I heard several groans echo through the room. "Now take out your notebooks and copy what I write on the board." She added, turning back.

That's when it hit me; I had no notebook or pen since I came here with only Quiksilva and my racing suit. When I felt a light tap on my shoulder I turned to my left to see Moordryd holding out a pen to me.

"Here, you need this too." Moordryd muttered, also handing me a notebook with the Dragon Eyes symbol on it and I gave him a grateful smile. "Thank me by getting into the Elite Class." He added, turning back around and I sighed. Opening the notebook at the first page I started to copy down everything Audene wrote, notes about the thirteen colors of draconium and their corresponding dragon types.

Before I knew it Audene had finished her lesson, leaving what she'd written on the board for anyone who hadn't finished copying it down yet. "I know you are all eager to head to your next class but I need to tell you all one important thing; though the Dragon Human war may have ended long ago it does not mean that it cannot begin again." Audene told us, watching as we stood up from our desks. "Dragon Academy will teach you what you will need to know to progress into the Elite class. Though there some things you will need to discover for yourselves. You may go to your next class now."

I remembered the note just after I had the left the classroom. Searching my pockets I soon came across it.

Carefully I flattened the paper and after giving it a thorough read impressed by the neat handwriting I blinked. "I wonder what he wants?" I muttered to myself only to hear a cough and I quickly shoved the note into my pocket, whirling around to find Artha standing behind me. Cheeks a little red at being caught talking to myself I raised an eyebrow at the leader of the Penn Racing Crew.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, Rayne." Artha told me and after a pause I nodded, sensing he was telling the truth. "It's about Moordryd?"

"It's rude to listen in but I guess I can tell you. He wants me to meet him at the stables after classes end today but I'm not sure if I should meet him there." I replied and he shrugged making me frown. "You know that is not helping, Stableboy." I muttered and it was his turn to frown, arms crossed against his chest.

"Now you're starting to sound like Paynn. You know you don't have to do anything he wants." Artha told me, heading to the next class so I followed him.

I forgot all about Moordryd when we reached our next class. Instead of a classroom I saw a huge racing track, far bigger than the one surrounding the Penn Stables. Before I had time to get my head around what the next class was I saw a group of dragons standing there.

I saw the dragons from Artha and Moordryd's crew which made me grin especially when a familiar face moved from the group, almost knocking me over in his enthusiasm.

"Hey boy. Good to see you too." I laughed as Quiksilva licked my face.

_Rayne, we get to race today!_

When I blinked, eyes widening he tilted his head to the left.

"Oh scales." I muttered, suddenly self-conscious. Seeing my face pale Quiksilva snorted, nuzzling my head. "Yeah deep breaths. We'll be okay." I whispered and he nodded, bumping me with his forehead.

_We will be fine, Rayne. You just need to relax._

Standing beside Quiksilva I noticed that the Dragon Eyes and Penn Racing Crew were already waiting beside their own dragons, standing tall. Keeping his eyes on me Quiksilva gave my hand a nudge and I gave his head a pat in response, thankful he believed in me.

As we watched a young rider about our age stepped forward, standing in front of our group with a grin on her face.

"It's nice to see some new faces this year. I'm Chute, the leader of the Dragon Winds and this is my dragon, Turbulence." She announced, blonde hair sticking out from under her helmet. At her side a Sky Class dragon stood, a grin on his face as he looked at our crews. "Welcome to your first training race."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright everyone. Grab a set of Red Thruster gear and meet me at the start of the track." Chute said, her dragon magging her onto its back. As they raced past I swallowed, suddenly worried.

"Rayne, stop panicking and grab your gear." Moordryd scolded and I turned to see Decepshun walking past with her rider. Even Decepshun rolled her eyes at me and I blinked, face slightly red as I quickly grabbed the gear set out.

Quiksilva magged me following our crew as they made their way to the track. Now at the start of the race track I shook my head, going over everything I knew about racing in my head. Which wasn't that much but I decided to take Quiksilva's advice and relax, instead using the skills I had gained from using my Light Booster powers.

That made me feel better and I grinned, looking forward to showing off. I leant foward a little more and Quiksilva rolled his eyes, magging the gear onto his body.

_Don't get too confident, Rayne. You know what happens when you do._

"Yeah I know, 'silva. But it doesn't hurt to show off a little." I replied and he chuckled, pawing at the ground. "Come on, let's kick some butt." I laughed just as Chute and her Sky-class dragon pulled up beside us. Seeing the smile on my face she grinned back.

"Nice to see someone with some confidence. Let's see if you can beat me." Chute grinned and I nodded, looking back towards the track as Artha and Kitt joined us. "Is everyone ready? The first dragon and their rider who can beat me across the finish line gets a special reward." She told us and that made me a little curious and even more determined to win.

We had only been standing there for a few seconds when Chute's dragon grinned back at us and with a sudden burst of speed it raced away, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. Coughing, I blinked then Quiksilva growled as he sprang forward nearly unseating me in his haste to catch up.

"Whoa! Warn me next time you do that!" I yelped, gripping the handles of my saddle and he just laughed. As he shot after Chute I could hear the other dragons rushing after us, their claws striking the ground behind us. "Alright if they want a race let's give them one!" I laughed and he growled as I focused, my dragon's body glowing before his paws became a blur.

"What are they doing?!" Moordryd called out and I laughed, leaving Decepshun far behind. My friends' trailed behind as Quiksilva rushed after Chute, who turned slightly in her seat staring as we moved past her. "Decepshun, we have to beat them." He told his dragon who snorted before she put on a burst of speed, not willing to let anyone beat her.

"Quiksilva, we're winning!" I laughed and Chute actually smiled, her dragon echoing her smile before the Thruster gear on its side fired sending them past us. "Hey! We can't lose this race." I told Quiksilva who blinked up at me, his amber eyes wide.

_Are we going to do something crazy?_

"Yes I think we are. Unless you think we shouldn't win...whoa!" I yelped for a second time as he roared, picking up speed. Glancing at the controls on my saddle I found the switch that activated the Thruster gear and I quickly grabbed my helmet, holding onto Quiksilva's saddle with my free hand as he rushed forward.

Together we started to gain on Chute and for once I began to enjoy myself despite Moordryd deciding I wasn't good enough to hang out with. Just as we reached the end of the track, the rest of the Dragon eyes and the Penn Racing crew less than a dragon's length behind, Quiksilva glanced back as the Thruster gear spluttered.

"Not now!" I yelled, furiously tapping away at the buttons in the vain hope that it would get the gear working right again. Instead I made the white Aero wings appear and disappear, making Moordryd roll his eyes at me. Thankfully I was so distracted I didn't see it.

"Hang on I have an idea." I muttered, leaning close to Quiksilva's head. I quickly whispered my idea and he stared at me for a long moment before he nodded.

_Just hang on okay? We need to win as a team so don't get thrown off._

Taking his advice I gripped the handle of his saddle tighter, focusing again but this time I added my own Draconium energy to Quiksilva's. Glowing faintly he growled, tensing before he leapt into the air. Having given him all of the Draconium energy I had left I panted hoping it was enough to secure us the victory. It nearly did, Quiksilva closing the gap until he and the other dragon were neck and neck.

Inches from the finish line Quiksilva growled, pushed to his limit as he struggled to keep racing. Without warning he somehow misjudged the distance between himself and the Sky-Class dragon and it let out a roar, stumbled over its own paws. Striking my dragon they both collapsed, falling over the finish line. Exhausted I lay over the saddle, my chin resting on top of Quiksilva's head as the other crews slowed in an effort not to collide with us.

"That...was exciting. Also a little...dumb." I gasped and Quiksilva groaned, raising his head when I lifted mine. "Yeah I know. I was silly for suggesting it." I admitted, a little out of breath as I gave his snout a rub.

_Yes it was. Nice that, for once, you admitted it._

"Hey I always admit when I'm wrong." I shot back and he chuckled, a low rumble making his jaws vibrate. "I am not lying, 'silva."

"That was reckless and stupid." Moordryd told me, jumping from Decepshun's back and I narrowed my eyes as he headed towards us. "Are you trying to get hurt again?"

"All you've been doing since we arrived at the Academy is put me down, Paynn. What is your problem? I thought you wanted me in the Dragon Eyes." I snapped back at him and he stared down at me, grey eyes focused on mine.

"Not when you keep making a fool of yourself." Moordryd answered and I blinked, suddenly aware that everyone was wacthing us. Seeing my cheeks flush Moordryd shook his head at me.

"If that's how you feel maybe I should just pack up and leave." I replied, waiting for Moordryd's answer. He didn't answer and I froze, confused as to why. Finally I shook my head at him, eyes narrowed before I turned back to Quiksilva who had just magged the gear at Chute's feet. "Maybe I should just pack up and leave. Is that what you want because it's perfectly fine with me." I growled, pushing past him and Quiksilva growled at Moordryd.

Heading after me my dragon magged me onto his saddle and with a backward glance at the Dragon Eyes leader we raced away.


	6. Chapter 6

_We're not really leaving the academy are we?_

"Of course not, 'silva. I was just angry at Moordryd...I mean, Paynn in the butt. Who does he think he is anyway?" I replied as Quiksilva slowed to a walk.

_If you want my advice ignore him until he decides to apologize._

"Yeah that's what I was planning on doing anyway but thanks." I answered, leaning over to rub his snout. "Maybe we should go for a walk or something."

_Actually I think you should be in your next class._

"Aww you just had to ruin my fun." I complained and Quiksilva chuckled, heading in the direction of the stables. "So I wonder who the professor is for this one?" I asked and he snorted, breaking into a gallop. It wasn't until we reached the stables that I frowned as a young guy with short blond hair and blue overalls gave me a smile, heading our way.

_Rayne, is something wrong?_

"I just realized we've never been apart since we met. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable leaving you with anyone else." I told him and Quiksilva sighed, gently magging me to the ground.

_It's okay, Rayne. I won't be far away._

I leant over, hugging his head and he gave me a nuzzle. "Okay if you're sure." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. As I removed the saddle from his back I could hear footsteps behind me and I turned to find the stablehand standing a foot away from me.

"What's his name?" He asked and I sighed, handing over the saddle. After a pause I felt Quiksilva's eyes on me and I coughed.

"Quiksilva and I'm Rayne. Sorry but I have to get to class." I told him and he raised an eyebrow as I quickly hurried away not hearing his reply.

"I was going to say I'm Alex but whatever. Come on, Quiksilva. Let's get you settled." Alex muttered as he head in the direction of the stables, keeping a firm grip on Quiksilva's saddle. Rolling his eyes, Quiksilva followed his tail swishing behind him.

I just made to my class in time, hurriedly wiping my eyes before anyone could see me tearing up.

_He's just staying there while I'm in class. It's not the first time we've been separated and...geeze I'm a nervous wreak._

"Rayne, are you okay?" Kitt asked and I swallowed, giving her a nod and a quick grin. "Well if you're sure..." She added, following me into class. As soon as I walked in I noticed that each student were sitting with their crew and I sighed as soon as I saw Moordryd sitting beside Cain and Rancydd. Moordryd barely even glanced at me and I snorted, choosing a seat as far away from my boyfriend as I could get.

"So what's our class?" I asked, immediately getting my answer when an all-too familar face stepped into the room. "Oh...scales." I whispered as Word Paynn narrowed his eyes directly at me, making me wish I had a set of Shadow gear. Without it I sunk deeper into my chair as he made his way towards the whiteboard at the front of the class, his gaze travelling the length of the room.

"If you had bothered to read the academy brochure, Rayne, you would know that I'm the Gear Professor." Word answered and to my left Artha sniggered. "Do you have something to add, Penn?" Word asked and I fought off a giggle when he coughed cheeks slightly red.

Word spent the longest hour of my life explaining about the different gear types and colors. I noticed that he spent a fair amount of the lecture on Black Draconium and that made me feel a little uneasy as I remembered the wraith gear he'd used on Quiksilva and me. At my right Moordryd stared at me for a moment as I gripped the desk in front of me, my knuckles pale.

Knowing his father would instantly notice Moordryd chose to talk to his girlfriend once Word's lecture was over. So he waited patiently, fiddling with his pen until a bell ran echoed through the room. Not expecting it I jumped still red faced until I heard sniggering and when I turned my head I found Cain and Rancydd grinning at me the latter holding a hand over his mouth.

"Oh for dragon's sake shut up." I hissed being as quiet as possible so Word didn't overhear. Thankfully he was too busy telling our class what books we needed to read from the academy library, his eyes narrowing when several groans were heard throughout the room.

Sitting in the chair beside Artha I noticed with some amusement that Parm's eyes lit up as soon as Word mentioned several titles and I couldn't help a smile since I didn't mind studying anything that would help me learn more about Draconius. As we packed up I climbed from my chair but as I turned in the direction of the door I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Once I turned around I blinked up at Moordryd who gave me the tiniest of smiles.

"So have you decided to apologize for ignoring me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow but he shook his head at me, grey eyes staring into mine. "Then what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you but not here. Promise me you'll come to the stables..." Moordryd trailed off when I rolled my eyes at him, arms crossed against my chest.

"After class. Yes I promise if you'll explain why you're giving me the cold shoulder." Getting a blank stare from my boyfriend I snorted. "It means why are you avoiding me."

"I'll tell you this afternoon." Moordryd answered with a smirk turning away and I shook my head following a short distance behind him.

_Hmph we've barely been here two days and he's already acting likes he's better than me. I mean he is if you're talking about racing and fighting skills. I'm still learning but he and Artha are in a league of their own. I have some serious catching up to do. But I know I can catch up to them if I work at it._

"Rayne, is something going on between you and Moordryd?" Kitt asked and I blinked at her, completely lost. "Sorry but I couldn't help overhearing." She admitted with a shrug.

"Moordryd's just being his usual self. Hopefully he acts more like a boyfriend again." I replied, staring at his back with my eyes narrowed. "Plus it doesn't help that his father's a professor here." I added with a grimace and she grinned at me. "Guess I'll really have to make sure he doesn't notice me...anymore than usual. He already hates that I'm dating his son."

"I doubt Word hates you...at least I think so." Parmon pointed out and I rolled my eyes as he and Artha walked beside me. "Actually he hates everyone." He added as an afterthought and I snorted at him.

"I doubt that. He doesn't hate Moordryd but me on the other hand..." I trailed off with a grimace. "Come on. Let's get ready for the next class."


	7. Chapter 7

When I found out we would be learning about the Boosters of legend I couldn't help feeling pretty excited. Especially when I also discovered that we would be able to have our dragons in attendance due to the size of the classroom this time. Heading back to the stables I had barely even taken a single step inside one of the stalls when a familiar shape knocked me on my backside, purring and licking my face.

When he finally allowed me to stand I wiped my face as Quiksilva grinned at me showing two rows of sharp white teeth.

Now walking side by side with Quiksilva I could feel his thoughts in my head and I grinned, rubbing his head.

_Just take your time, Rayne and try not to worry about what everyone else thinks. We make a great team and you know it._

"Yeah I know, 'silva but I'm going to show everyone that we're a great team." I explained and he nodded, his tail swishing from side to side. "Even if some people can't see just how strong we are." I added, loud enough for Moordryd and the other Dragon eyes to hear.

Moordryd narrowed his eyes for a split second at me and I rolled mine not making eye contact until we reached the next classroom. As we all moved inside I couldn't help a gasp at how high the ceiling was and I would have continued to stare had I not heard someone clearing their throat. Turning to the front of the room, and standing in front of a large whiteboard, I noticed a tall man in his thirties with spiky black hair and faint blue eyes watching us with a small smile on his lips.

"I know it is a lot to take in but would you all take a seat?" He asked and I quickly moved to the seat nearest me, Quiksilva lying beside the desk before his tail curled around my seat. I gave him a smile and a snout pat and he growled softly as we both focused on our newest teacher. "Very good. My name is Myles and I am here to tell you about the Boosters of legend. Can anyone here tell me who they were?"

I put my hand up seconds behind Parmon who gave me a grin and Myles smiled, giving us a nod. "Hmm that is very encouraging. Who would like to speak first?" He asked and I nodded towards Parmon and he grinned, giving me a grateful smile as we lowered our hands.

"There were five boosters and they were called Power Booster, Energy Boosters, Fire Booster, Shadow Boosters and of course the Dragon Booster." Parmon answered with a smile and at his side Artha rolled his eyes as did Cain who sniggered, whispering something to Moordryd who gave me a slight nod.

"Very good. Yes, there were five boosters from the five main colours of Draconium who helped stop the war over five thousand years ago. While at this academy...yes, Miss?" He paused when everyone saw my hand shoot up.

"What about the Light Booster, sir? She helped the original boosters stop the Dragon-Human war." I replied and he frowned slightly as I lowered my hand until it rested on the desk. Even Quiksilva looked at me with his big amber eyes as I sighed.

"I don't know where you received that information, miss but the Light Booster never existed. If she had I would have been taught about her when I first entered the Dragon Academy." Myles replied after a pause and I nodded, waiting for our teacher to continue.

_Rayne, don't get upset okay? He never read her journal or saw her memories so it makes sense he thinks Bianca was a myth._

Shaking my head I tried to concentrate on our lesson which was about how the original armor was forged by each Draconium empire, scribbling down notes as I went. But each time he mentioned the five boosters I gripped my pen tighter and tighter until I felt Quiksilva gently nudging my leg and I sighed relaxing my grip.

_Careful or you'll need a new pen, Rayne._

"I know, 'silva but it makes me so mad. Bianca gave her life and for what? To be forgotten." I whispered and he nuzzled my leg with his head, lightly purring when I swallowed.

_As long as we remember everything she did Bianca won't be forgotten. Besides I gave my word to the spirit of her dragon to guide you and protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do._

Nodding at him I reached over and he purred as I stroked Quiksilva's head, not seeing Moordryd looking directly at me for a few seconds before he turned back to hear the rest of Myles' lesson.

"Before the next class I want you all to research as much as you can on the five boosters using the academy's extensive library. Take notes on as much as you can as there will be a brief quiz on what you've all gathered. Class dismissed." Myles announced, chuckling softly when several students groaned.

I barely even looked at where I was going until Parmon cleared his throat and I looked over to see the Penn Racing crew looking towards me. "The library's this way, Rayne." Parmon pointed out and I shrugged falling into step beside him as Artha sniggered.

_Rayne, we should focus on learning as much as we can about the boosters. We know everything about Bianca but not the remaining boosters._

"You're completely right, 'silva. Let's go to the library and outdo everyone on that quiz." I promised and he growled softly, nuzzling my leg as we walked beside my friends.

With Parmon now leading the way we found the library and I paused in the entrance staring up at the archway with my mouth slightly open. At least until I heard a laugh and I turned my head to see Cain and Moordryd looking at me, the former giving me a grin.

"That's a good look, Rayne." Cain chuckled and Moordryd just smirked at me blinking when I narrowed my eyes at the pair of them. Flicking my hair over my shoulders I stepped past Artha who had paused like me and with a grin I headed inside.

"Finally. Someone else actually cares about studying." Parmon acknowledged as he grinned at Artha who just rolled his eyes as they followed behind us. Noting the cold stare I gave them Cain looked at his best friend.

"Now that was cold even for you. Maybe you should go and apologize to your girlfriend, Moordryd." Cain suggested but Moordryd just snorted at that moving past Cain and he blinked. "Okay they're both acting really weird." He told his dragon, Coershun who rolled his eyes at his rider. As Moordryd wandered towards the library Decepshun let out a low growl and he reached over gently stroking her head with an open palm.

"I know Rayne's upset at me, girl but I have to keep my distance. I need to focus on learning everything I can at the academy and not my girlfriend. Even if she doesn't understand why right now." Moordryd told Decepshun who nudged his leg, growling softly as they walked side by side.

"So what's up with you and Moordryd?" Kitt asked and I looked up from the book I'd been reading with an eyebrow raised. "Are you two still together or not?"

"Not as far as he's concerned. Though I guess I'll know tonight." I sighed, staring down at the open book as I answered and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Right now I should focus on this quiz Professor Myle's is giving us."

"You're starting to sound like Parmon and that is not a good thing, Rayne." Kitt pointed out and I just snorted, trying not to laugh when Parmon gave us both a slow shake of his head. "Yes I know you heard, Professor. That was the idea." She laughed and he muttered something under his breath before he returned his attention back to his book.

We spent an hour in the library, according to Artha anyway, before I wandered away my attention fixed on the letter Moordryd had given me. As I walked towards the meeting spot he'd mentioned Quiksilva looked up when I started to bunch the paper between my fingers and when he saw how pale I looked he let out a faint growl making me jerk.

_Rayne, relax. You're getting worked up over a letter._

"I know but I can't help it. Moordryd wanted me to join his crew and be his girlfriend but now...he's acting so cold towards me. What did I do wrong?" I told Quiksilva who snorted at me and I cracked a tiny smile. "That isn't an answer but thanks for trying."

Instead of spending time getting to know everyone else staying in our dorms I chose to return to the stables instead, hoping that Moordryd would be there soon. As I waited I sat beside Quiksilva who lay beside me, curling his tail around my body when he noticed my shoulders shaking.

When Quiksilva began to hum I found myself relaxing and after I rested my head on his he cracked a dragon-sized smile. I forgot that I was supposed to be worried until I heard someone clearing their throat and I lifted my head to find Moordryd with a smirk on his lips, Decepshun staring at us as I blinked.

"Fell asleep huh?" Moordryd teased as my cheeks burned, pushing myself up from the floor before I dusted the straw from my knees. Once I did he watched on as I stepped close enough that I had to tilt my head back to stare into his face.

"Enough teasing. Why did you want to talk to me? You've been so cold since the Sensing Chamber and I want to know why." I asked Moordryd who raised his eyebrow at me before he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So spit it out."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Rayne but we should be spending more time on learning everything we can at the academy and not each other." Moordryd told me and I blinked, shocked until he cleared his throat. "Rayne? Are you alright?"

"You just told me you don't want to see me anymore and you honestly think I'd be okay? For dragon's sake how did you think I'd react?" I snapped at him and he cringed when I felt hot tears filling my eyes. "Why did you even bring me to the academy if you didn't want me here?" I added, shoving him in the chest and Decepshun growled.

_Quiksilva, control your rider._

_Decepshun, your rider's the one who upset my rider so he should be apologizing and not the other way around._

When our dragons started growling I gently pressed my open palm against Quiksilva's head and he looked up in time to see tears running down my cheeks.

"From now on unless I need to be seen with the Dragon Eyes I'll be hanging out with my friends instead of you, Moordryd." I told him, keeping my voice from trembling as I turned around. "You better get back to your dorm." I added, arms crossed against my chest.

"Rayne, don't say that. You know I still care about you." Moordryd protested but I ignored him waiting until I heard his footsteps and Decepshun's moving away. Instead of returning to my dorm I sat beside Quiksilva who immediately rested his head in my lap allowing me to gently pat him as I sniffed.

I stirred awake some hours later with my head resting against Quiksilva's side and when I yawned he cracked open an eye to see me stretching.

_Morning, Rayne. You should get back before anyone notices you've gone missing._

"Good idea. I'll grab some breakfast before I do. Will you be alright until our next class together?" I asked him as I stood and he snorted, nudging me with his snout. "Okay, okay I'm going." I laughed as I headed outside the dragon stalls and he rolled his eyes settling back down. I gave him once last wave before I hurried away hoping I remember exactly where the food hall was.


End file.
